


Wrong

by ImaHarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hiding, Love, Multi, Wrong, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaHarrie/pseuds/ImaHarrie
Summary: "This is wrong" You say as Harry leans down to kiss you. "I know but we've been looking forward to this all week" Harry says with a sad look on his face. "But not here sweety" "But-" "No buts we can do it at home" You say giving him a wink.
Relationships: Addy/Jack, Harry Styles/You





	1. Chapter One:

Today is the first day back from college. It's been about 4 months sense I've seen my sister and parents and to be honest I'm kind of not looking forward to it because it's been nice being by my self. As I'm getting off the plane and into the airport I start to feel a little sick because I'm not used to being crushed into the walls like this. I mean yeah I should be used to this by now from college but there isn't as many kids as you would think there would be. It took me about 5 minutes to find my family and when I did my sister came up and squeezed me. 

"Ahhhhhh I missed you so much!" Addy says while still squeezing you to where you can't breath.

"Thanks....but I can't breath" You say letting out a little squeak.  
"Sorry-"

"Y/N! Come here" your mom says giving you gentle hug unlike Addy.  
"Hi ma. Hey dad how's it going?"

" It's going haha finally got that job I've been talking about" He says giving you a hug.

Your dad always wanted to be an engineer and when he told you that he was offered the job you had to convince him to quit his old job and go for the better paying one. After everyone got settled, you guys headed back home. When you got there you noticed Jack wasn't paying attention so you came up to him and scared him.

"Jesus!- You scared the living crap out of me!" He says holding his heart like he was having a heart attack.

" Haha whatever you'll be fine you big baby"

" You walk into your room and noticed something was out of place you look around and notice a poster was missing. You then realized the only person to steal that kind of poster would be your sister.

"Addy give me back my poster I know you took it cause you're the only other person in this house that listens to One Direction"

"Whaaaaaat?- Uh I mean I don't have why don't you actually look instead of being lazy and blame everything on me."

"Whatever, I'll just go get it myself than." You mumble to yourself going into her room.

Immediately you saw the poster and took it down. When you went back to your room you put it in your closet so she doesn't try to find it again. You lay down and decide to read a book because you're bored and don't really have anything better to do sense everyone else is busy. You fell asleep for a bit but then woke up to your mom shaking you a little to wake you up.

"Hey honey, I'm gonna get dinner want to come along?"

"Sure, just let me change and I'll be down there in a bit." 

Once you get changed you head downstairs and go with your mom to Café Habana. You get some tacos while your mom orders cheeseburgers and tacos for everyone else.

"It smells amazing in here" Your mom says while enjoying the smell

"it does. I'm gonna go to the bathroom be right back" Your mom nods saying that you can go. As you're walking to the bathroom, you bump into somebody and you fall to the floor. You curse to yourself a bit then you hear a familiar voice.

"Sorry mate you ok? You're not hurt are you?" The man says reaching his hand out to help you

"No, no I'm fine thanks though" You say taking his hand, once you stood up and you were able to see the face you then realized who it was. The Harry Styles.

"You sure? I don't want to go home feeling bad cause I hurt someone like you" Harry says.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it haha I was just goin to the bathroom that's all."

"Oh the girls toilet is closed right now as a heads up." 

"Ah damn ok thank you again." You say trying to hide the fact you have to go really bad.

"I didn't catch your name"

"I didn't throw it." You say with a wink. " I'm just kidding it's Y/N."

"That's a really nice name, I'm Harry nice to meet you." He says flashing a smile. You can't help but blush a little.

" I kinda already know who you are, but don't worry I'm not one of the crazy fans that would pull on your clothes are scream your name. I'm pretty chill." But on the inside you feel like you want to throw up cause he looks hot in this lighting.

"Oh that's alright that still doesn't change anything. Hey uh before you go...can I get your number?"

"Sure" You say as he hands you his phone. You put your number in.

"Thanks I'll talk to you when I get the chance but I have to head back the rest of the boys are probably wondering where I'm at."

"That's fine haha I've noticed how impatient Louis can get." You say as Harry laughs.

"Alright then have a nice day Y/N." He then walks away.

You head back to your mom and you were right on time cause the food was ready. You head back home, eat, take a shower, then go to bed. As you were trying to go to sleep you couldn't help but smile like an idiot because you gave him your number. As you were about to fall asleep you get a text. You check and it's from an unknown number.

Unknown:  
Hey it's Harry from the café sorry it took a bit to text I was a bit busy.

You:  
That's fine lol I was just about to go to sleep.

Unknown:  
Ah ok I don't wanna keep you up to late so Imma let you go so you can get some sleep talk to you tomorrow?

You:  
Sure lol night✌

Unknown:  
Night✋☺

And with that you fall sleep.


	2. Chapter Two:

You woke and didn't feel like doing anything so you just turned on you T.V. and started watching The Office. You couldn't help but laugh when Jim slapped Dwight in the face so you had to pause it to clam down. Once you were clam you got a text from Harry.

Harry:  
Hey, I'm free today so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere to hangout?

You:  
Yeah that sounds fun I don't have much to do today either any ideas on where you want to meet up?

Harry:  
Erm, well I kinda want it to be a surprise so I'll pick you up at your house if that's fine.

You:  
Yeah that's fine my address is-1324 Larry Drive.(A/N- This isn't a real address I just made it up off the top of my head and don't mind that I named it Larry that was the first thing that came to my mind lol.)

Harry:  
Sweet. I'll be there in 15

You:  
Alright that works for me

Harry:  
Ok see you soon

You:  
Ok

After you got done texting you quickly hopped in the shower and you didn't exactly know what to where so you just wore something casual. You wore a Pullover grey crop top sweater with some black ripped jeans and for the shoes you wore black high top Converse and you put your hair in a loose french braid. Once you were done you told your mom that you were going out.

"Hey mom I'm going out for a bit." You say grabbing your purse and phone.

"Where are you going so I know where you are at?"

"Uhh that's the thing...I don't know where I'm going. I'm going to some place with someone." You say unsurely

"Who is this someone?" She asks suspiciously.

"Ok I might as well tell you now. So you see long story short when I was trying to go to the bathroom at the café I bumped into Harry Styles and he asked for my number so I gave it to him and now he wants to do something with me today." You flash a quick smile when you show her the texts.

"Ok but if anything happens just let me know. i don't want anything bad happening to you understood?"

"Yes ma'am thank you." You say all excited.

When you go outside you see a black car. Harry then steps out and lets you inside.

"Hey Y/N, how are you?" Harry asks admiring your look.

"Thanks I'm good how are you?"

"I'm great. You look very beautiful."

"Aww thanks you don't look to bad yourself." You say blushing at his comment.

He smiles at your comment also. Once you guys start heading off you were curious so you asked where you two were going.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go to a place and eat, and then walk along the beach?"

"That sounds awesome haha thank you again." You say giggling.

"No thank you. Thank you for accepting the invite it really means a lot you know haha." Harry says looking down at his hands.

"Aww of coarse I would. I don't really like hurting people's feelings. It's not like me cause my parents don't approve of it- well not really it depends on what happened."

"Well your parents raised you right. It's good to care for other people's feelings."

"Yeah."

10 Minutes Later

"We're here" The driver says.

"Thanks mate." Harry says. The driver nods as a you're welcome.

"Have you been here before? It's called Alcove." He asks opening the door.

"No, no I haven't it looks nice though."

"It is. I thought it would be perfect."

"It's more than perfect I love it. Thanks Harry your awesome."

"Haha of coarse you seemed like you were stressed yesterday so I thought this would be a good way to help you out ya know."

" Yeah I'm in college so yeah I may be a bit stressed but that won't stop me from having fun."

"Haha I'm sure it doesn't. I'm guessing your 18-19 years old?" He says with a curious face.

I'm 18 and a little more than half my birthday's next week. That's also why I'm on break from college, to celebrate my birthday with my family."

"That's sweet, happy early birthday in case I don't get to tell you on your birthday."

"Thanks-" You say but then get cut off by the waiter showing up.

"Are you guys ready to order or ready for drinks?" The waiter asks.

"Uh yes I'll have a water." He says looking at the menu. The waiter then turns to you.

"I'll have a lemonade."

"Alright I'll have those ready for you shortly." The waiter says walking away. After she leaves you can't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny haha." He says looking at you like you are on something.

"It's just that you accent never get's old "wotah" haha." You say mocking his accent.

"I'm sorry haha I have an English accent. There's nothing I can do about it I was born this way." He says laughing a little with you.

"I know I'm sorry it's just that sense I don't have an accent, I really like them because they are different." You say.

"What's your favorite accent?"

"Well it's tied between British and Irish."

"Is it cause of The four British boys and one Irish boy in a band called One Direction?" He says in a jokingly way.

"No haha it's cause I admire the two because they are different. You 5 just add on to it that's all."

"What's your best British accent or impersonation?"

"Erm. Imma need you to give me something to say."

"Ok umm." He says tapping his chin. " Here's one, it's random I made it up looking around so don't make fun of me haha. What are you doing drinking my water?"

"Ok. Wot ar' you doing drinking my wotah mate. Jesus that was terrible sorry I don't mean to make fun of your accent."

"Nah it's alright it wasn't bad."

After a few minutes you get your drinks and food and once you two were done eating you went to walk on the beach.

"The sunset looks beautiful." You say admiring the sunset.

"it is. I have a quick question if that's alright."

"Of coarse. What's up?"

"When do you plan on going back to your college campus so we can hangout again sometime?" He asks looking down at the sand.

"Well my birthday's on Tuesday so Thursday."

"So if you alright with it do you want to hangout on Wednesday if your free? I'm usually free on Wednesday's and maybe you could meet the rest of the boys."

"That would be nice, and yeah I'm free on Wednesday."

"Perfect. Do you want to get home now before it gets to dark and colder?"

"Probably yeah I don't want to be out to late so my parents don't get mad at me."

"That's alright haha come on."

You guys walk back to the car and surprisingly, there wasn't any fans there to mob Harry so you were kinda happy about that. About another 10 minutes you arrive to your house.

"Here let me get your door." He says getting out to let you out. " Do you mind if I walk to you to your house?"

"No I don't mind." You say smiling.

Once you get to your front door you stop to give him a hug.

"Thank you all of that you really didn't have to."

"You're welcome and don't worry about I thought it would be a good idea to relieve your stress and make a new friend." He says hugging you back.

"Ok haha I'd be happy to your friend."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna let you get some sleep goodnight Y/N." He says flashing a smile.

"Goodnight Harry" You smiling back.

As you walk inside you get attacked by Addy.

"HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DATE? DID YOU KISS? ARE YOU GUYS DATING? TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED I WANT TO KNOW."

"Jesus alright get off of me then I'll tell you damn." You say getting up off the floor. Addy is younger than you so she's a bit nosy. And when I say a bit I mean really nosy.

"Ok so 1. It wasn't really a date it was just a get to know each other and become friends thing. 2. No we didn't kiss. 3. No we aren't dating. And 4. Why are you yelling?"

"Because it's just really exciting that you went out with your celebrity crush. Aren't you at least excited about that?"

"He isn't really my celebrity crush anymore and yeah I'm excited but I'm not yelling out everything like you were."

"Whatever you know you still have a crush on him and you can't tell me that you don't."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired."

But deep down you know you still had a crush on him but what if he doesn't like you back? You don't want to take that chance. So you just get your pajamas on and hop in bed to go to bed and before you knew it you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai lol I really hope you liked this chapter my hands hurt from typing but it's fine cause I really like making these kinds of stories. What do you think will happen next? Lemme know and I'm also making a schedule, I'm gonna try and post every Tuesday unless I'm bored and just want to make another chapter off the top of my head. Remember to TPWK and stay safe❤


	3. Chapter Three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait- did he just say date???

(They're texting👍)

Harry:  
You awake?

10 minutes later

Harry:  
Y/N lol I have nothing to do today sooooo wanna go do something today?

You:  
Sorry😳 I was in the shower🚿

Harry: lol that's ok. But yeah do you?

You:  
Sure☺

Harry: Sweet, I'll pick you up in 5

You:  
wait- I just got out of the shower

You:  
Harry

You:  
Harold dude I just got out of the shower the most I can do in 5 minutes is just dry off and probably get two things on

You:  
Harry!

Harry:  
ok, ok I was joking jeez lmfao🤣 just lemme know when your ready luv lol I don't want to rush you

You:  
Thank you lol I'll be done in like 15-20 minutes

Harry:  
Ok that gives me extra time to make sure everything for the date is perfect see you then✨❤

You:  
Ok☺

Wait- Did he just say date???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a double chapter this week cause I've got nothing else to do in the class I'm in. I didn't know what to do for the next chapter so a textfic was suggested so that's what I did and I hope you enjoyed. I know it's short but I thought it would be good for what happened💖🤠👍


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Saturday

Ok so I'm gonna change the updating day to Saturdays cause I have school and stuff so I don't want to be working on school work than forget about the story. I hope you guys understand and don't forget to TPWK💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TPWK💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I talk over the plan with Louis and then I get the boys gathered up to go to her house. Once we pull up I get out and knock on the door to make sure if she was home or not.  
> Her mom opens the door.

You had an awesome day with Harry last week. Today's your birthday and you were really excited because you knew that you could hang out with an old childhood friend. As you were eating breakfast you got a text.

Harry:  
Happy Birthday!🎂Lemme know if you're free tomorrow I thought it would be cool if you met the boys.

You:  
Awww🥺thank you! I just asked if I could be free tomorrow and my mom said yes.

Harry:  
Sweet I'll be at your house around noon tomorrow👍

You:  
Ok that works🤠👍

You finished eating and you hopped in the shower to get ready. For the day you decided to wear an Adidas shirt with a thin jacket over the shirt with some blue skinny jeans and high-top vans. You decided to let your hair be free to day. You texted your friend Y/F/N.

You:  
Hey wanna meet up at the park?

Y/F/N:  
Yeah that's fine and Happy Birthday! You're getting old lol

You:  
Oh shut up lol you're older than me

Y/F/N:  
Yeah by a few months lol

You:  
Whatever lol let's meet up at the park 

Y/F/N:  
Ok✌

You:  
✌

You laugh to yourself as you get up and grab the things you need. You say goodbye to everyone and head to the park. Once you saw Y/F/N, you headed over to her.

Harry's POV

"Lads, so you know the girl I've been hanging out with? Y/N?" I ask.

"Yeah." Replied Louis.

"Well cause her birthday is today I thought tomorrow as a birthday gift from us, I thought it would be cool if she got to meet you four. She's a fan of our band."

"I mean anything for you mate." Louis says smiling.

"I don't have a problem with that, she seems nice." Says Zayn

"That's fine. Where will be seeing her?" Asks Niall

"I was thinking the park."

"Ok I'll go to the store to get some snacks for tomorrow. And also because were out of bread for toast." Niall says grabbing his keys.

"Be careful." Saya Liam. "And I don't mind meeting her. It seems like you really like her."

"I mean I kinda do. I'm not 100% sure because it's all of the sudden and I wanna make sure I truly do and I also kinda want to know if she likes me back. What if I do and she doesn't or vise versa? I just don't want to mess this up." I say freaking out a bit.

"Hey, hey. Calm down mate. We all have our moments like that but we can't let it get into our heads. Just be calm and let those curls, smile, and dimples work their magic haha." Liam says.

"You're right. I need to just be calm, be smooth, and take it slow."

"There you go. See? You can do this. Now come help me with the dishes, Niall made a mess trying to make lunch."

"Ok" I reply.

Once I got finished cleaning up Niall's mess I decided to take a shower and then get everything set up and ready for tomorrow. Niall get's back with lunch, the snacks, and the toast along with some other stuff.

"Harry." Louis calls out but I don't answer because I'm focused. "Harry! Harold answer me for crying out loud I have questions!"

"Ok, ok sorry! I'm busy but what's your question?" I answer in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Ok damn anyways, what is the plan exactly for tomorrow?"

"So I was thinking cause she told me she's out with a friend today I could go over to her house real quick and talk to her mum about this also."

I talk over the plan with Louis and then I get the boys gathered up to go to her house. Once we pull up I get out and knock on the door to make sure if she was home or not.  
Her mom opens the door.

"Oh hey Harry. What are you doing here? if it's for Y/N she's out with an old friend."

"I already know that. That's why I'm here, I plan on surprising her by meeting the other boys but I kinda need your help."

"Oh of coarse are they here with you or no?" She asks

"Yeah they're here they're in the car because I didn't know if she had come home already or not that's why I came up here by myself."

"Ok yeah they can come in if they want to talk the surprise over. That's really nice of you to do that."

"I mean she's really nice and I wanted to do something nice for her due to her birthday and all and being a fan of us."

"Makes sense. I'll leave the door open for you guys."

"Ok thank you very much."

"Any time."

I go to get the boys and lead them into the house. The house is really nice actually it's very homey.

"It smells great in here" Louis says smelling the air

"Thank you, it's the cake I'm making. And don't worry about her coming home yet or any time soon I told her I'd text her when I was ready for her to come home."

"Phew that's perfect for this than." Niall says relived.

" Haha. Ok so how do you plan on doing this?"

"So I thought we could arrive 30 minutes earlier than I told her which was noon so we would be arriving here at 11:30 if that's ok?" I ask making sure.

"That's perfectly fine" She assures

"Ok great and I thought I could text you when we are here which I'm also going to need your number if that's also ok."

She nods her head.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you know what she would be doing around 11:30?" Louis asks

"It would be one of two things. One, getting in the shower. Or two eating before she get's in the shower. I think I could wake her up around 11:10 so she would eat first and then be getting in the shower."

"That would be perfect and answers my question cause Harry couldn't." Louis says looking at me and Y/N's mom laughs.

"Hey I'm sorry I don't stalk her or live with her. Anyways back to the plan, we could be waiting in the car and you could text us when she's in the shower. Once we're good to go Louis could be in the kitchen and walk out like he lives here. Then goes into where there's an easy access to the outside where out car is. I'll text her saying I'm here and ready for her and then the boys could be in the car waiting like nothing ever happened. It's complex and might not be all that great but it's all I could think of at the time."

"That should work. let me get a piece of paper and a pen to give you my number." She says getting up. 

Once she finds the stuff she writes down her number and hands to me and I put it in my phone real quick and send a quick text so she gets my number.

"Ok, everything set?" She asks

"Yep. You boys ready to go so she can finish the cake?"

"Yes" They say in unison.

"Wait. Can you save me a slice?" Niall asks.

"My God Niall when do you stop eating or thinking about food?" Louis asks

"Sorry but it smells really good and I can't help myself."

"It's ok I'll save a slice for all of you so that it's even and Niall doesn't have to share."

"Yes I get my own slice! Thank you so much you're awesome."

"Haha You're welcome. Have a nice day boys."

"You too." We all say.

Once we get back to the apartment, we all sit down on the couch and relax and I start to fall asleep from the exhausting day of hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to miss Saturday my bad I was busy and I knew I owed you guys a chapter so I decided to write one real quick before I started on homework I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter💖

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and TPWK💖


End file.
